


Morning

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 以团之名 - Freeform, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 温馨夫夫【无误】日常，起名废文章名字不重要。





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家后要请大家在家里吃顿饭，我们这里有这个习俗，不知道其他地方有木有，这一篇是以这个时间点写的。

现在这个时间，大部分人不是在上班的路上拥挤就是已经到达了公司开始繁忙的工作。  
外面的天光已经亮得晒人，不过光线还迟迟没有射入这里，刚刚透过干净透明的玻璃就被遮得严严实实的窗帘挡在了外面。  
不算太大的卧室内，床上两个人还沉沉地睡着。温度有一点高，屋内似乎氤氲着水气，薄薄的被子搭在腰间，露出两人修长的大腿和光滑的肌肤，后背浅浅的腰窝处有着微湿的汗迹。  
两个人睡得香香的，呼吸节奏都和谐一致。  
铃铃铃  
突然有声音打破了节奏。  
昏暗的房间，奶茶闭着眼睛在床头摸索到手机，利用手感关掉闹钟，又躺下了。  
昨天实在太累了，还是继续睡吧…不过好像今天有什么事……………？  
脑内混沌地低速运转了大概五分钟，无奈的起床，今天要请大家吃饭。  
奶茶在睡眼惺忪的状态中努力打开眼皮，颇费力气地甩开搂在自己腰上的和自己色差很大的胳膊。  
迷蒙蒙的拍拍枕边人，“AJ，起床了…”  
“再睡一会…好困困…”身边人嘟囔着并不想照做，然后奶茶好不容易挪开的胳膊又自动恢复原位而且收的更紧。  
奶茶支着胳膊肘，撑起上半身，打开了床头灯，屋内有了点明亮，眼里映出床头柜上新洗的双人照上幸福的表情。  
“起床…一会他们要来…”  
“这么熟的，不用起啦…”  
不想起床的人貌似并不老实，奶茶感觉到身后的人动作。  
“自己消掉，不要蹭我。”  
起身想要躲开，奈何腰被胳膊勒的死死的，AJ的肌肉是没白练…  
身上汗涔涔的，两人前胸后背皮肤贴着，像双面胶黏在了一起，并不舒服。  
过了一会，AJ还是松开了，闭着眼睛好像又睡了。  
奶茶懒得再去叫他，趿拉着拖鞋，自己晃悠悠的去上厕所。  
奶茶按自己的习惯，裸着坐在坐便上，划拉着手机屏幕，随便看看微博和微信。  
过了一会，厕所门打开了。  
AJ揉着眼睛：“奶茶宝贝。”  
“我在拉屎。”  
“一起”  
“？？？？？？？？家里就一个坐便？？？？？”  
“啊，我以为你在洗澡。”  
睡方着了么………  
话说回来，昨天非要干活的是谁…起不来床的又是谁…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
昨天搬家很累了，晚上已经洗漱洗澡结束后两人瘫在床上。  
AJ突然翻身压上来。  
“不要，太累了，明天还有很多事。”  
“最近一直在收拾新家，很久没有了。”  
这么一说确实是的，最近少了这个活动总感觉缺点什么，果然还是饱暖思淫欲。  
但是确实是，“太累了…完全没有力气。”  
“我还有。”AJ大眼睛亮晶晶的晃瞎人。  
“那你刚才搬家不多干点活！消耗在我身上算什么本事。”  
AJ瘪了瘪嘴，“消耗在你身上才是本事呢。”  
“……………”思路牛逼。  
不等奶茶再反对，细碎的吻已经落了下来。  
奶茶完全不留情，抬起膝盖直接抵到AJ下体，感受到威胁的人停了下来，一脸委屈。  
啊啊啊，算了算了，其实自己也想做，“做可以，别压着我。”萌帅的人多有杀伤力。  
“遵命。”亮晶晶的大眼睛溢满了笑意。  
于是跪在奶茶双腿间，用肘撑起身子，陷入一场深吻。  
奶茶身体不动，左手一伸，拉开床头抽屉，直接拿出润滑剂和套套。  
AJ在旁边拽来两个抱枕，都垫在奶茶腰下，把下半身垫高。接过润滑剂和套套，挤出透明的液体，在手里捂热后，跟随着手指，挤入了幽深的花心。  
身体很熟悉，没有什么不适感，这个姿势也极大的缓解了疲劳，像第一次一样的被仔细照顾。  
AJ的前戏总是做得很好，紧张的肌肉渐渐舒缓，耳后、脖颈、胸前也在被一点点舔舐沾湿，下面在抬头，身上在着火。  
在耳边，伴随着吹进耳朵温热的呼吸轻轻的声音：“可以了吗？”  
气息呵得耳朵痒痒的。  
“嗯”  
话音刚落，便被进入。  
好久不做，身体更敏感了，好舒服。奶茶不由自主的夹紧了AJ的腰，眼睛氤氲。  
AJ皮肤很白，这个时候泛起的红色更是明显，腹肌绷紧，八块整整齐齐更凸显了，加上汗滴，分外漂亮。  
伴随着啪啪的声音，“很久不做，你紧了。”  
奶茶眼含泪地刀了他一眼：“讽刺谁呢？本来也不松，不想干活我去刷微博了。”作势要拿起手机。  
“我错了…”  
“干活就得了，废什么话？”  
AJ的回答就是加快了节奏和力度。  
奶茶也加快了呼吸，不停地喘着热气，汗出的太多，刘海儿都贴到了额头上，“嗯～加油！”  
AJ有一点点生气，哼╭(╯^╰)╮。  
多话的奶老师，在床上一样多话。  
虽然夜很长，但是疲劳的两人还是要好好休息，在摇晃的床和浅浅的呻吟结束后，草草的洗了澡，就赶快休息了，毕竟未来还有一辈子的时间。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
上完厕所的奶茶又冲了个澡，擦着头发出厕所的时候，发现AJ坐在沙发上。  
奶茶晃悠悠地走过去坐在旁边，AJ接过奶茶手里的毛巾给他擦头发，像是没有睡醒，AJ擦得很柔，擦的很慢，擦过头顶、发根、耳后、鬓角和脖颈。  
奶茶像猫一样逐渐舒服的眯起了眼睛。  
仿佛过了很久，奶茶好像耳朵红了“我去吹头发了。”  
“还没擦干，还在滴水。”AJ睁着大眼睛欣赏奶茶的羞涩，又仿佛是在说新毛巾不太好用的样子。  
“你先去洗澡，好臭。”  
AJ努力的闻了闻自己，“没有唉…”不过还是去洗澡了。  
奶茶拿出吹风机吹头发，有点烤头皮，明明已经干得差不多了。  
中午要做顿大的，早上简单一点，虽然已经快中午了。奶茶煎两个鸡蛋煮了一锅面条，AJ去橱柜里拿出碗筷。  
吃过早饭，AJ去刷碗。今天要做的菜很多，奶茶已经开始在厨房预备了，过了一会，有人从后面抱过来。  
嘶，好凉，AJJ学坏了！  
AJ双手从T恤下摆穿过抱着奶茶的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，顺势在脖子上亲了一口，“奶茶宝贝，今天是要做什么菜菜？”  
“锅包肉，小鸡炖蘑菇，昨天买的那条鱼红烧，地三鲜，柿子炒鸡蛋，大拌凉菜，海鲜都煮了，这些菜差不多够了。”说话的同时，奶茶的手也没有停下，还在继续的准备。这些菜都是标准东北菜，奶茶最擅长的就是这些了。  
“奶茶宝贝，好勤劳。”  
“所以，亲爱的AJJ宝贝去收拾屋子吧～”笑容美好，甜度超标，晕头转向。

AJ先回到了卧室，拉开窗帘，阳光终于挤了进来。  
把床头灯关上、被子叠好、待洗的衣服堆进洗衣机、换下来的内裤扔进洗衣盆、垃圾扔掉、物品归位、吸尘器拿出来，开始了家务的征程。

邻近下午，开始有人到了。  
二人世界逐渐成为多人欢聚的时刻，美好的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个姿势是被插入方最不劳累并且最准的体位，最适合第一次，这又是我学的烂七八糟的知识点。在下面不一定气场就在下面，女王受赛高！  
> 日常写得便秘，写车文思泉涌………我可能大概估计是废了。  
> 很短的一篇写了很久，每个词都在斟酌，感觉太难写了，最终还是很惋惜地写成这样，明明是个很好的点……  
> 奶老师的腰真的看起来超好搂，我在看十面埋伏的时候就在想。  
> （本来想只写暧昧小段子的，真香。）


End file.
